In education, assessments are often given to students to assess the students' mastery of a subject. Many such assessments require the student to write an answer on the assessment. Various character recognition techniques/algorithms are available for recognizing such handwritten characters. In certain cases, these character recognition techniques may result in false negatives (i.e., correct answers that are scored as incorrect) when used to compare recognized characters with known answers. Further, some of the tools implementing the character recognition techniques offer a validation feature requiring a user (e.g., a teacher) to check each answer marked as wrong; however, too many false negatives may lead to user dissatisfaction.